Doctor Who: The Story of the Last Timelord and His Many Companions
by Love-Life-and-Strategy
Summary: The Doctor loves time travel. He also loves space travel. He absolutely loves Earth. So it would make sense that his traveling companions are humans. Together, the Doctor and his companions are saving New York and Earth from alien forces, all while riding in style. Taking the Percy Jackson characters and giving them Doctor Who names, we see the adventures with our fave demigods!
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone! Miss me? I missed you. That was a nice, long hiatus. Well, I worked on writing a lot, and came over a nice big case of writer's block; but I'm over it now. I hope this prologue to my latest story will make up for it. I swear this was the most editing I have ever done in my life. But I'm proud of it. It's just a matter of if I can find the Doctor Who episodes online and continue writing this story. I hope I can. My friends and I are really excited about this story. So without further ado, I give you my Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Doctor Who crossover: Doctor Who: The Story of the Last Timelord and His Many Companions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot lines of author Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus book series, nor do I own that of BBC's continuing television series Doctor Who. No copyright intended, all rights reserved. **

**Doctor Who: The Story of the Last Timelord and His Many Companions**

**Prologue**

"Extermina-"

… Silence. It was over. The last Dalek was gone. Gone, by his hand.

He dropped his gun, staring at his hands. He couldn't believe ha had killed so many.

Eventually, his eyes unfocused on his hands to the child's face at his feet.

_No, _he thought. He dropped to his knees and cradled the girl in his arms. He sobbed, begging her to regenerate. Nothing happened. He knew exactly what happened. S he had been exterminated. Those stupid Daleks killed his daughter; his only daughter.

He looked around and saw family members and friends. He saw his wife, son, his daughter in his arms; he saw his mother, his father, cousins and other family members. He saw enemies, too. Other Timelords he would never dare speak the names of. All of them lay on the ground. All of them lay dead.

Anger rose inside him. He lowered his daughter to the ground gently and kissed her head, tears streaming down his face.

He stood and loomed at his loved ones dead before him. He yelled in anger, pain, relief and rage. Then he looked at the gun he used, then to the Dalek he had killed. Instead of satisfaction, he felt ashamed. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, disabled the weapon, threw it to his feet and smashed it. He swore never to use a gun again. No killing, no maiming, no harming. He'd done enough of that in this war.

The man looked around. He realized he stood alone. The only Timelord standing. It was in that moment he knew it: he was the last Timelord. The only Timelord. Timelord Victorious.

After wandering around for a few days, he found a TARDIS museum. He would've picked up a brochure if they weren't all ashes.

He wandered around looking for a nice TARDIS that hadn't been destroyed. After a few hours (time was boring an slow going in order), he found the perfect one. He stopped in front of it soaking in it's beauty.

It was the bluest blue he had ever seen. The plaque, or what was left of it, read that it was a type 40 TARDIS. It was shaped like a phone booth. It had double doors, and little boxes ran down the front of the doors and walls. At the top, with a black background, white light up letters spelled out, "Police public call box" in all capitol letters. Public rested on top of call in the center. He knew this was just a disguise, though. He opened the door gently.

Inside was completely different. Brown-Yellow colored walls created a room much too big to fit in side the phone booth shape. The walls had diamond shaped windows.

_Timelord science, _he thought to himself. No use talking. No one was there to share a voice with.

A ramp with no rails led up to a raised platform where the central console was. The flooring was like a metal fence; only stronger and more tightly woven. The gaps formed small, rounded diamonds. Of course the panels lifted up so the traveler could make repairs as needed.

The console itself was amazing. It had so many controls: a thick disc lain on it's side with a ball in the center to roll; time and space control maybe, a stick with a handle going into a cube type box; gas control or maybe brakes. He'd find out later. Another control was simple. It looked like a control switch at an electricity generator center.

All the controls were shown on a slanted table wrapping around a tall clear tube that had blue-green cylinders that were motionless at the time, but he figured they'd move when the TARDIS was put in action.

He touched the console. He couldn't stop himself. He whispered, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

It was true. Even the TARDIS he had before he found this type 40 TARDIS didn't come close to this beauty.

"The latest and greatest of Galiferian science in your Time And Relative Dimension In Space machine yet!" they had said, "Get 'em before they're gone!"

Never before had he known of such grace, wonder and beauty of the old antique TARDIS's.

There was no response. It must be disconnected. He lifted a panel in the floor and dropped down into a swing-like seat and looked at the wires.

He smiled, "This won't be to hard to fix. I hope you don't mind me using my Sonic Screwdriver on you." he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and went to work. It felt nice to hear his voice. After so many days of no talking, he was afraid he'd forgotten how to speak.

In a few hours, the TARDIS lit up. It made a sound like it was rebooting. He smiled and pulled himself back up. He put the floor panel back, completing the fence-like floor.

He touched the console again. "I feel like a doctor..." He had fixed this old, antique, rundown, beat up TARDIS back to tip-top shape all on his own.

"That's what I'll call myself from now on," he mused, half to hear himself again, half talking to his new TARDIS. "The Doctor. I like that. Oh! And with an English accent, too!" He switched his accent to sound like he was from the north of England. The Doctor tried his new name again. "Hullo. I'm the Doctor." He liked the new accent. He decided to throw out the old name, never to tell anyone what it was. His old name was the name he used to kill so many. The name that had lost everything. Now he was the Doctor. A helper. A healer. A bringer of hope. A new man. A new Timelord. The new Timelord Victorious.

The Doctor walked around the console. "What do you say, old girl?" he asked the machine, "A test run to Earth for a bit, see the sights humans see, see some Earthly historic events out of order?" he paused. "I love humans. So... humany."

He entered the information he needed to give the TARDIS an set it in motion. The blue-green cylinders moved up and down, and the TARDIS made a wooshing sound. A brilliant, beautiful sound. It increased and decreased in dynamic. The Doctor loved it. He had found _his _TARDIS. The once made for _him._

When the TARDIS landed, he smiled and thanked the machine. He walked down the ramp and opened the door.

North England. The Doctor rubbed the door, thanked the machine again, and walked out, closing the door behinds him. He was ready for his short visit to his favorite planet.

Or what he _intended _to be a short visit to his favorite planet. But even after the Great Time War just ended, right after so many died, aliens had a knack for messing with Earth and it's humans. What Earth really needed was a doctor.

Lucky for them, he was now making house calls. Aliens and intruders beware. The Timelord Victorious is here.

The Doctor is in; and he will see you... now.


	2. Rose, Part One

AN: Hello! I'm back. With a new episode/chapter. So I looked everywhere trying to find this. And here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and here you go. I realized that I would have to cut each episode/chapter into parts. So I appologize. I will try to post an entire episode in one week. And just a disclaimer, I do not own any Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus or Doctor Who characters. I'm writing the story from the episodes written by BBC. I do not own the plot line or the ideas. All rights reserved, I guess...

Doctor Who: The Story of the Last Timelord and His Many Companions

Series 1, Episode 1: Rose

_Many, many years after the Great Time War, and several regenerations the Doctor visits Earth yet again. We see the TARDIS flying just outside of Earths thin blue line. He goes in for a landing. Funny, he tried to stay away from England. Though he lands somewhere in east London. This is how we meet _

_Rose Tyler..._

My alarm went off. I slammed my hand down on the off button. 7:30. Always 7:30. I threw myself out of bed. I quickly got dressed, did my hair, brushed my teeth, headed down stairs to my living room, kissed my mom bye, grabbed my bag and phone, bade my mom good bye( she replied with a bye and grabbed the phone, her hair still up, a fresh cup of tea in her hands and still in her robe), I headed downstairs, exited out flat and caught a bus. By the time my bus pulled up to Henrik's, the department store I work at, I was already at the bus door. The bus stopped, and I jogged into work.

My day consisted of putting clothes on display, checking people out and filing my nails out of boredom. I waited eagerly for lunch. By the time it was my lunch, I was putting a returned shirt back on display. I grabbed my lunch and headed for the fountain out side in the center of the shopping district. My boyfriend, Mickey was there. He had short blond hair, a scar on the left side of his face from when he had a skate boarding accident. He looked like a surfer dude, except he was much too dorky and goofy. He tried to kiss me, but his breath smelled horrible. I objected, placing my hand in front of his face and saying, "Ew!". He shoved his sandwich in his mouth, took as big a bite as he could, and ripped what wasn't in his mouth away, looking at me like this should scare me. It didn't of course. It only made me roll my gray eyes.

At one point he tried to pinch my nose, but I slapped his hand away and told him no. Then he tried to show me some random foot movements, which were completely pointless. I shook my head as he got up and started making a fool of himself in front of everybody.

Unfortunately, my lunch was over. We kissed goodbye, hugged and went our separate ways; me back to Henrik's, Mickey back home.

I spent the rest of the day doing what I did before lunch. I heard two people coming up behind me. I turned. Just shoppers leaving before the store closed.

When the store really did close, I was the last one out. I tried to slip past the security guard, but he caught my arm and showed me a zip-lock bag with lottery tickets and (possibly) money. I sighed and took the bag, taking the lift down to the basement. I exited the lift, looking around me. It was eerily quiet. I walked out to the hall, two other hallways veering off to my left and right. No one was there. I thought I heard the C.E. Willson, down the hall to my left. He usually tries to stay late.

"Willson?" I called his name. "Willson, I've got the lottery money."

I heard another noise coming from the piping and the fuse room. I walked to the door. "Willson." I knocked, "You there?"

There was no answer. I pulled on the doorknob. Locked.

I spoke through the door. "Look, I can't wait about cause they're closing the shop."

Still no answer. "Willson!" I was aggravated now. I looked around. There was a bang behind me. "Hello?" I asked, turning around. "Hello, Willson, it's Rose." I walked down the hall, passing racks of new sample clothes the store owner has yet to look at.

"Hello?" I called again. It was too quiet; it was getting creepy. "Will- Willson?"

I heard noises coming from a door on my right. I pushed the door open. There was no sound, making the dark of the room even more creepy. I found the light switch and turned it on. The lights came on with a loud noise I found rather irritating.

I walked around, looking for Willson. All I could see were old mannequins in old outfits long outdated in fashion. Boxes were piled up and stacked against a wall. Racks of old clothes, bags and other items formed aisles you could easily walk down. "Willson?!" I raised my voice to be heard through out as much of the large storage room as possible. I walked down one of the aisles, still looking for him. I called his name again and passed a mannequin who seemed to be staring straight at me. I tried to keep calm and headed for the closest door.

… It was locked. There was a bang behind me, and I turned to see the door close all on its own. I ran back down the aisle I came from, officially scared. I tried the doors I came in from, but they were locked, too. I panicked, frantically pulling at the doors, grunting desperately. I just wanted to go home, talk with Mickey over the phone, do stuff a normal twenty-one-year-old would do.

Off to my right, I heard another bang. I slowly walked to the sound. "Is there someone knockin' about?" I called. I walked down the aisle. With a shaky voice I hollered, "Who is it?"

Something that sounded like twisting plastic behind me caught my attention. I tuned to see a guy manikin with his shirt unbuttoned all the way, leaning to his side and looking at me. Straight- at- me.

With robotic movements, he walked toward me, an I walked backward. "Yeah, alright, you got me. This is very funny."

Still, the mannequin walked toward me. "Right, I got the joke," I hollered, looking behind me to see if anyone was walking towards me from behind, "whose idea was this?! Was it Derick's? Is it? Derick, is this you?"

I looked around yet again. More mannequins had begun to swarm me. They all backed me up into a pile of boxes full of holiday decorations. I tripped over something and fell into the boxes. Ok, this was no joke. None of the boys in the shop were mean enough, let alone intelligent enough to pull something like this off. I picked myself back up and continued to walk backward in hopes of the mannequins to not get me.

But, me being me when I'm scared, I failed to realize the wall behind me. The team of plastic outdated fashionable people walked me into the wall. A thin red pipe running along the wall pierced my back. The first manikin that started "chasing" me stopped in front of me and raised his hand as if he were going to karate chop me. I tensed up in fear.

Someone grabbed my hand. I looked up and saw a man about my age with short hair. He said one simple word that saved my life. "Run,"

I didn't argue. We took off just as the mannequin brought his hand down of the poor pipe where I'd been standing, breaking it. Were mannequins supposed to be that strong?

We barreled out the doors. I didn't dare let go of the strange man's hand. I made the wrong decision of looking back. The mannequins were power-walking as hard and fast as they could to keep up with us. I pushed him farther down the hallway, still gripping his hand.

We reached another set of doors and barreled thorough those. It was a short run to the lift. The man pressed the button, and the lift doors opened. We got in as quick as we could, but the mannequins were just as fast. The man pressed the "close door" button as fast as he could. The doors did close, but they closed on the mannequin's arm.

I pressed myself against the wall in fear of the hand. It started grabbing at the strange man's face, but he pulled back, trying to yank the arm off of it's body. After a few more yanks, there was a n odd, "Pop!" and the strange man stumbled back, holding the manikin's entire arm. The doors began to close the rest of the way.

"You pulled his arm off," I said is surprise.

"Yep!" He tossed the arm at me. I somehow managed to catch it. "Plastic."

I got a better look at him. He had short cropped black hair, almost like an army buzz cut. Obviously he was Asian. His eyes looked like he was slightly squinting, and his face looked rather babyish. Despite his face, he had a nice sturdy looking body, almost like a light-weight wrestler. He wore a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, black jeans, and, yes, black combat boots.

He crossed his arms and turned his back to me.

"Very clever. Nice trick," I said. "Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" he asked.

"I dunno."

"Well you said it," he turned and looked at me again. "why students?"

I thought for a second. "Well... to get that many people dressed up and to be... silly or goofy, they'd have to be students," I explained.

He smiled at me, "That makes sense. Well done." He nodded and turned away from me, yet again.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"They're not students," well there goes that theory...

"Well, when Willson finds out who they are, he's gonna call the police."

"Who's Willson?" he asked.

I looked at him skeptically. This man obviously didn't work here and he was starting to tick me off. "Chief Electrician."

"Willson's dead." he said simply as the doors opened and he walked out.

I had practically no choice. I followed him. I walked out in shock.

"Mate, that's not funny. That's sick-"

He turned an held my shoulders. "Hold on. Man your arms." he turned, again, and pulled something from his jacket pocket. Something made a high pitched noise.

"I've had enough of this now!"

The lift button exploded and the man turned and walked towards the back doors.

"Who are you, then," I called after him, still holding the plastic arm. "and who's that lot down there?" He didn't reply. "I said, who are they?!" I walked after him.

"They're men of plastic. Living plastic creatures, and they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this," he pulled out something that looked like a rectangular bomb from his jacket pocket. "So! I'm gonna go upstairs and turn it off. Oh," he opened the door and held it open for me and pointed the bomb at me, "I might die in the process but don't worry about me so go on," he shoved me out the door, "go. Go home and have your beans and toast. Don't tell anyone about this cause you'll get them killed." He pulled the door shut.

I turned away, rolling my eyes. Then I heard the door open again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

I looked at him like he was insane. "Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!" he smiled and pulled the door shut one last time.

I did the only thing that came to mind; I ran for my life. I turned the corner, ran down the pavement to the next corner and looked back. I was panicked, confused and miffed. I crossed the street, not noticing the cab about to hit me. The driver swerved and I muttered an apology, only to receive a rude, "Watch it!"

I got to across the road and stood on the pavement corner. I looked back at the shop's roof, thinking of the man who called himself "the Doctor". He said he might die. I hoped not. He seemed like he might have been fun to hang out with if he weren't so reclusive...

I turned away, dismissing my thoughts. Before I could even begin to take even the slightest step, I heard an explosion and turned to Henrik's go up in flames. Shoppers turned and ran. Screams filled the air. That was all I could take. I turned and ran. In the corner of my eye, I saw a tall blue box, but didn't care what it was.


	3. Rose, Part Two

AN:Hey guys. So, this is kind of a long chapter. I wanted to get a lot in. But, here's the third part of Rose!

"Hey! There's my woman!" Mickey said. I smiled and walked into his apartment.

"Shut up."

He kissed me quickly and asked me if I wanted coffee.

"Yeah. Only if you wash the mug." I put my arm around his shoulders, "and I mean _wash _not _rinse._ Can I use your computer?"

"Yeah. Any excuse to get you in the bedroom," he joked.

I walked into his room and heard him holler, "Don't read my e-mails!" I shut the door.

I slummped in Mickey's chair and thought of what to type. I settled on "Doctor". Different medical doctors came up, but nothing about a mysterious man. I tried "Doctor living plastic" and all I got were plastic surgeons.

Then I typed in, "Doctor blue box". The first result read "Doctor Who?-... do you know this man? Contact Clive here.." I clicked on it. The first thing on the page was a picture of no one other than the Doctor himself staring straight at the camera. Below the picture, the caption read, "Have you seen this man?". Below it was a link to this "Clive" person's e-mail. I clicked it.

Mickey pulled up in front of the flat. "You're not coming in?" I asked. "Mickey, he's safe. He's got a wife and kids."

"Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what a lunatic internet murderer would say!" He had disagreed with me coming over to meet Clive face-to-face from the whole start. I couldn't believe what he had just said.

I got out of the car and walked up to the flat with the address Clive gave me. I knocked on the door and looked back at Mickey. A young boy, maybe twelve or thirteen answered the door.

"Oh, hi." I said. "I'm Rose. I'm here to see Clive. We've been e-mailing."

"Oh," the boy said, as if he got that often. "Dad," he called, "Dad, it's one of your nutters!" and he walked off.

A man walked up. He was tall, for sure. He had salt-and-pepper hair and smile lines at his eyes. He smiled kindly and shook my hand. "You must be Rose. I'm Clive. Obviously." Clive chuckled.

"I better tell you now, my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me," I joked.

Clive laughed. "Good point. Don't worry. No murders." He waved at Mickey.

"Who is it?" a woman called.

Clive spoke over his shoulder to get his voice heard up a stairwell, "Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading all the websites." He turned back to me. "Come on in. I'm in the shed."

I slipped through the door way and into the house.

"She?" said the woman's voice. "She's read the website? She's a she..."

"A lot of this stuff's sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. Some one might intercept, if you know what I mean," Clive said as he searched through files. "If you dig deep enough, and keep an eye open, this Doctor person keeps popping up all over the place." he put a file on the table. The walls were lined with shelves that were filled with piles of files and boxes. One light bulb lit up the entire shed in a dim blue hue."Political diaries, conspiracy theories, _ghost stories_. No first name, no last name, always 'the Doctor'," Clive continued. "And the title seems to be passed down from father to son. Look, that's the one you're looking for, isn't it?" He pointed to a computer set up on a desk. It showed the same picture of the Doctor staring at the camera.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Yeah. I tracked him down to the Washington archive just last year. The online photos inhanced but uh... if you look at the original," he pulled out the same picture. He had circled the Doctors face in red sharpie and pointed an arrow at it. He put that one aside and showed me the next one that was zoomed out. It looked like it was taken in the sixties? Maybe the seventies? You could see police motorcycles in this picture. Then he set that one aside and you could see the whole picture. "November the twenty-second, nineteen sixty-three," Clive said. "the assassination of President Kennedy."

"How is that his father...?"

"Going further back," Clive got another file down. "April, nineteen twelve. This is a picture of the Daniels family of south Hampton. And a friend. This was the day before they set for the new world on the Titanic. And for some unknown reason they canceled the trip and survived. Oh, and, here we are," he plucked a piece of paper from a clipboard that was hanging on the wall. "Nineteen eighty-three. Another Doctor. Look. It's him, i'n't it? It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra. The day the volcano exploded. The Doctor is a legend, woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"... Death. If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, one things for certain. We're all in danger. He's singled you out. The Doctor's making house calls. May God help ya." He put all the files back.

"But, who is he? Who do you think he is?"

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."

"Alright, he's a nutter. Completely off his head. An online conspiracy theorist. You win." I got in the car. Mickey was ready to go. He was smiling and his hands were on the wheel. "What are we doing tonight? I feel like pizza."

"Pizza," he said enthusiastically. His skin looked weird, but it was probably the lighting. "p-p-pizza."

"Or should we get Chinese?"

"Pizza," mickey said as he started driving.

"Do you think I should try the oyster?" I asked. Mickey and I had decided to Anyway, Lilly's jobs gone down the canteen. So that's it then. But I could see myself dishing out chips... I dunno... It's all Jimmy Jones's fault... I only left school for him, look where he ended up." I looked at Mickey. He was still smiling. "What do you think?"

He didn't reply for a second. Then he sat forward and said, "So where did you meet this Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, was I talking about me for a second?"

"Cause I reckon it all started back at the shop. Am I right? Was it something to do with that?"

"No."

"Come on," he smiled at me cheekily.

"Sort of."

"What was he doing there?"

"I'm not going on about him, Mickey, really, I'm not. I know it sounds daft but... I don't think he's safe. He's dangerous."

"But you can trust me, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, babe, sugar. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning and I can help you, Rose. Cause that's what I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart." That was strange.

"What are you doing that for?"

A waiter walked up, "Your champagne."

"We didn't order any champagne," Mickey said flatly, still staring at me. "Where's the Doctor, Rose?" he gripped my hand a little too tightly. This wasn't like him. Maybe he was sick..

The waiter walked over to me, "Madam. Your champagne."

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know so where is he?"

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" asked the waiter.

"Look," Mickey looked up at the waiter, "we didn't order it- ah. Gotcha."

I looked up. The Doctor started shaking the bottle of champagne. "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!"

He undid the bottle cap and the cork went right into Mickey's forehead. And I mean, right _into _Mickey's forehead., like he was made of hollow rubber. Some how, it ended up in his mouth. He spit it out. Mickey got up and said, "Anyway,"

His hand changed into something like a paddle and karate chopped the table. I got up and ran. He started to attack other things, too, but the Doctor ran over and got him in a head lock, then started pulling off his head.

The Doctor popped off Plastic Mickey's head. He almost stumbled into a couple's table but caught himself in time.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me," Plastic Mickey's head said.

I looked around me. I needed a distraction. To get these people out... A fire alarm was right next to me. Perfect! I slammed my hand on it. "Everyone out! Out, now!"

People ran out of the restaurant screaming. Plastic Mickey's body went on a karate chopping rampage.

The Doctor and I ran into the kitchen to get the employees out. We exited out a back hallway, but Plastic Mickey found us. The Doctor used his noise thingy and opened a back door. We ran outside and shut the door just before Plastic Mickey's body got to us. The Doctor used his noise thing again on the door. He seemed to use that on door-like things a lot. I ran away from the door while the Doctor did his thing. There was a gate. I could get out!

I ran over to the gate. It had a pad lock on it... great. I grabbed it and started yanking. "Open the gate!" I called to the Doctor. "Use that tube thing, come on!"

"Sonic Screwdriver," he corrected me.

"Use it!"

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here."

I turned around and saw the Doctor open the door to the blue box. He walked in.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box..." I said as I walked over. Plastic Mickey started banging on the door. I ran over to the gate again. Maybe the lock was rusted and it would fall off. "It's gonna get us!" I shouted. I gave up and ran in the box.

"Doctor!" I slammed the door behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw in that box. Then I ran back out. I walked around the box. It wasn't shaped like that... How is that possible?

Plastic Mickey broke through the door. I had no choice but to run back into the box.

"It's gonna follow us," I said as I shut the doors and ran up the ramp.

The box looked weird on the inside. Brown-yellow colored walls made a room that was too big to fit in side the box shape. The walls had diamond shaped window things. A ramp with no rails led up to a raised platform where a UFO shaped disc wrapped around a tall cylinder that reached up to the ceiling. The tube had blue green cylinders inside. The flooring was like a metal fence; only stronger and more tightly woven. The gaps formed small, rounded diamonds. Along the circumference of the platform, pillars that split in two in the middle and formed a diamond, then fused back together again stood tall.

The Doctor was using his tube thing, what was it, Sonic Screwdriver, on the head. "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door. Believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute."

I looked around and let it sink in as the Doctor put the head on the UFO thing.

"You see," he said. "the arm was too simple. But the head is perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right," he turned to me and put his hands in his jacket pockets. "Where do you want to start?"

"Um..." I stuttered "the insides bigger than the outside?"

"Yes,"

"I-It's alien."

"Yeah,"

"... Are _you_ alien?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor paused a minute and nodded. "It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. That's 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'."

I didn't know what to do. I choked up and sobbed.

"That's alright," the Doctor said, "culture sock. Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him?" I said a little too loudly, "Mickey. Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead"

"Oh..." the Doctor said in a small voice. "Didn't think of that..."

"He's my boyfriend. You... pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just gonna let him melt?!" It was true. His head was melting.

"Melt?" The Doctor watched the head melt. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He yelled.

"What are you doing?"

The Doctor ran around the UFO thing pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Following the signal. It's fading." The TARDIS started making it's weird rhythm noise. The cylinders inside the tube moved up and down.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... Oh no..." The Doctor rambled on as I stood where I was, looking around the room like a scared lost puppy. "Almost there... Almost there..." he cooed. Then the noise stopped and the tubes stood still.

The Doctor ran past me and out the doors. "You can't go out there!" I called, "It's not safe!" I ran after him.

Outside wasn't the back of the restaurant. It was a port.

"I lost the signal," the Doctor muttered. "I got so close..."

I stepped outside completely and shut the door. I looked around. "We've moved... does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here," he said, leaning against the short concrete wall. "You wouldn't understand."

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head," the Doctor walked back into the TARDIS. "Are you going to witter on all night?"

"I'll have to tell his mother..." I mutterd. The Doctor looked at me weirdly. "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead and you went and forgot him again. You were right, you are alien." I started walking off.

"Look, Rose if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"Yeah, he's not a kid!"

"-it's because I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid_ ape blundering about on top of this planet, alright?"

"'Alright'?!"

"YES! IT IS!"

Well then... I found it hard to believe he was alien. He sounded English... "If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the north?"

"Lot's of planets have a north." He crossed his arms.

I looked up at the TARDIS. "What's a Police Public Call Box?"

The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS and smiled. "It's a phone box from the nineteen fifties," he placed a hand proudly on it. "it's a disguise."

"Ok... and this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves this planet. You've got plenty of oils and toxins an dioxins in the air – it's perfect. Just what the nesting Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all it's protein planets rotted so Earth, dinner." He moved his hands like he was quickly eating with utensils.

"Any way of stopping it?"

He pulled something from his pocket. "Anti-plastic."

It was in a test tube with the lid screwed on. The liquid was a deep royal blue.

"Anti-plastic?" I asked

"Anti-plastic," the Doctor agreed. "But first, we've gotta find it. How can you hide something so big in a city so small?" He walked past me, thinking to himslef.

"Hold on; hide what?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"Whats it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive. Somewhere smack bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure. Like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible,"

The Doctor stood with his back to the London Eye. I looked at it, then to him skeptically.

"What?" he asked.

I nodded my head at it. He turned around and completely missed it. "What? What is it? What?" he turned around one more time and got it. "Oh..." He looked at me and smiled widely. "Fantastic!"


	4. Rose, Part Three

AN: And the third part. I hope you guys enjoy this. I have a lot of fun writting this for you!

"Hang on a minute," I said, jogging down the stairs after him. "you can't just go running off."

"Yes I can." he said simply. "See? This is me, running off. See ya!" he continued jogging down the stairs.

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me! You can't just walk away, that's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

The Doctor laughed. "No I don't."

We got to the bottom of the stairwell and walked out the door.

"Alright then," I said, trying to coax _anything _out of him. "I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said that if I did that I'd get them killed. So, your choice. Tell me or... I'll start blabbing."  
He still walked on, but he turned and looked at me, the same way he always did. As if I had said something he didn't think I was intelligent enough to say. "Was that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of..."

"Doesn't work."

I paused for a moment. Then jogged to catch up with him. "Who are you?

"I told you," He smiled at me, "the Doctor."

"Yeah, but... Doctor what?"

"Just 'the Doctor'," he said gleefully, like that name pleased him.

"The Doctor?"

"Hullo!" He waved at me goofily.

I laughed. He was so much fun to be around when he wasn't so reclusive and rude. But still, the Doctor?

I pressed a hand to my forehead, "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of..." he mimicked.

I gave in. I jogged up to be parallel to him and looped my hand through his elbow. "Come on then," I said sweetly, "tell me. I've seen enough." I tried to look cute. "Are you the police?"

"Nah," the Doctor cooed. "I was just... passing through. I'm a long way from home." He chuckled sadly.

"But what have _I_ done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you!" he said sarcastically. "You were just an accident. Got in the way, that's all."

"_It tried to kill me._"

"It was after _me, _not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the _whole _thing. Then this morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down, and the only reason it fixed on you is 'cause you met me."

"So what you're saying is the _entire world _revolves around you?"

"Sort of, yeah."

Now he was making me mad. "You're full of it!"

"Sort of, yeah."

"But... about this plastic stuff... Who else knows about it?"

"No one."

That confused me. "What, you're on your own?"

"Well who else is there? Look at you lot, all you do is eat chips, got to bed and watch tellie. The only time you're active is if there's a war going on."

Seriously? Was he an alien? Did he have short term memory loss? He blew up my _job_. That's not eating chips, going to bed _or_ watching tellie, nor did I plan on getting involved in war... I reached over and grabbed the arm from him. "Ok. Start from the beginning."

He frowned as if it wasn't a bad idea, but he didn't want to do it.

We were reaching the end of my flat complex. "I mean, if we're gonna go with the living plastic, and... I don't even believe that, but, if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm," the Doctor explained. "I cut off the signal. Dead."

"So it's radio control."

"Thought control." He corrected.

I paused. Thought control...

The Doctor looked at me worriedly. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "... so who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

We rounded a corner and walked along the public pavement. "But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies. What's that about?" I laughed. I leaned in and whispered, "Is someone trying to take over British shops?"

The Doctor laughed. A real laugh. I laughed too.

"No," He smiled.

"Well, no, I guess not, huh?"

"It's not a price war, Rose." We both laughed.

"They want to overthrow the human race. Destroy you."

Oh... It didn't look like he was joking.

"Do you believe me?" he asked.  
"No." I was being honest.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well you're still listening."

I stopped walking as he continued on. I was tired of his antics. "Really though, Doctor. Tell me. Who are you?"

The Doctor started to cross the street, but stopped and turned back. He smiled, unsure of himself and thought for a second. "Do you know what we were saying," he started. "about the Earth revolving." He walked back to me. "It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still..." He stopped right in front of me and stared at a spot on the ground. He snapped his head up and looked me in the eye and grabbed my hand. "I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the Sun at sixty-seven miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. We're clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we ever let go..." he dropped my hand and came out of his trance. "That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler." He grabbed the arm and waved at me with it. "Go home.

He walked across the street and I watched him in wonder. How could any human being feel that? He continued walking across the street. I saw the blue box. He was walking to it. I was too confused to care. I started walking home. I saw a child swing on the swing set with his mum. I walked on, determined to forget any of this ever happened.

Then I heard a strange noise. It was an odd, rhythmic warping noise, almost like a tune or song. Wind blew wildly. It sounded like it was coming from where the blue box was.

I ran back to where the Doctor and I stopped and looked across the street. I saw the faintest outline of the box, then it disappeared. The box was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the Doctor.


	5. Rose, Part Four (end of episodeclimax)

AN:Hullo! This is the final part of "Rose". I hope you all enjoy it. Thank's for the positive feed back and faves and alerts. It means a lot.

He turned and ran towards the stairs leading down from the bridge and I ran with him. He reached over and grabbed my hand. We ran down the stairs and he let go of my hand and stopped about twenty feet from the stairs.

"Think about it," the Doctor said. "every piece of plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables,"

"The breast implants..." I added. Well, it was true.

The Doctor looked at me oddly (was he blushing?) and said, "But still, we found the transmitter, so the Consciousness must be somewhere underneath..."

I remembered passing a sewage tunnel entrance and ran over to it. "What about down here?!" I yelled over.

The Doctor ran over. "Looks good to me,". He opened the metal lid and looked down into the tunnel, then started climbing in. I hesitated. It had a bright red glow and it sounded like bowling lava. But, I had to get Mickey back. I climbed in after my friend.

Down below was lit up red, too. It looked like a maintenance room. Chains hung down from the ceiling. The walls were brick and pipes and gauges lined the walls. The Doctor was walking over to a door on the far wall. He pressed his hands against it and pushed it open. We walked through the doorway.

The room we entered was red, yet again. It was hot, humid and sticky. It smelled awful. The Doctor and I walked along a catwalk. In the center of the room, below us, was a pool. But instead of being filled with water, it was filled with boiling plastic.

"The Nestene Consciousness," the Doctor said. "that's it – in the vat.," he pointed to the pool. "A living plastic creature."

Even though the Doctor was calm, I was scared. It moved. "Well then, tip in your Anti-plastic and lets go,"

"I'm not here to kill it," he sounded hurt. "I've got to give it a chance." He walked along the catwalk so he was front and center in front of the vat. "I seek an audience with the Nestene Consciousness under _peaceful_ contract, according to convention fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation,"

The Consciousness rumbled in it's vat.

"Thank you," replied the Doctor. "If I may have permission to approach?"

Another rumble. I looked around. _Mickey! _I spotted my boyfriend. He was still in his aviator jacket and jeans, except he was hiding behind cardboard boxes and looking around frightened. He spotted me. "Oh my god," I ran over to him

"Mickey, it's me. It's ok, it's alright," I bent down and hugged him with arms wide open. He gladly took the hug.

"Shhh!" he said. "That thing down there, that liquid, Rose, it can talk..." He sounded absolutely frightened.

Unfortunately, his stench overrode my affection. "You're stinking..." I heard the Doctor walk up. "Doctor, they kept him alive!"

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said?" Mickey was clinging to me now. I had no problem holding him, as well.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you." the Doctor started walking down the stairs to the lowest level above ground level. I followed, Mickey close in tow.

The Doctor walked to the edge. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?"

There was a rumbled response. I guess the Doctor understood it.

"Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off."

There was an angry growl.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion. Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!"

Another angry growl, almost as if it were screaming it's response.

"I AM TALKING!"

Silence.

"This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, and they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on they're behave. Please, just go."

Two plastic people walked up behind the Doctor.

"Doctor!" I yelled.

Just as he turned to look at me, they grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. The Doctor started thrashing and kicking, trying to get free. One of the dummies reached in his pocket and pulled out the Anti-plastic.

"That was just insurance!" he pleaded, "I wasn't gonna use it!"

There was an angry yell and a big plastic bubble popped on the Consciousness's surface.

"I was _not _attacking you! I'm here to _help_!" the Doctor pleaded, "I'm _not _your enemy, I swear!"

There was another shouted response from the boiling plastic and a door opened behind the Doctor. The TARDIS was in a custom fit room.

"Oh, oh no. Honestly, no! But, yes. That's my ship." he thrashed against the dummy again.

The Consciousness sent out another reply. It must have struck a cord with the Doctor.

"That's _NOT_ true! I was there! I fought in the war! It's _NOT _my fault!" he teared up. "I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?" I asked.

"It's identified the TARDIS as superior technology," he explained. "It's terrified. It's going into the final phase. It's starting the invasion. Get _out_ Rose! Just leg it! Now!"

Instead of legging it, I pulled out my phone and rang Mum. "Mum?"

"Oh, there you are," Mum answered. "I was just going to phone. You _can_ get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me."

I didn't care about compensation. "Where are you, Mum?"

"I'm in town!"

"No. Just go home. Just go home, right now!"

"Darling, you're breaking up. Look, I'm just gonna do some late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ciao!"

"Mum? MUM?!" she had hung up.

Lightning shot from the vat to the ceiling and out. "It's the activation signal," the Doctor said forlornly. "It's transmitting..."

"The end of the world..." I gripped Mickey's hand tighter than I ever had before.

I could imagine my mum in the shop being attacked by dummies. People running around in panic dropping their bags and screaming. And poor Clive... if he and his family were out...

"Get out, Rose!" the Doctor broke me from my thoughts. "Just _get out! Run!_"

Debris fell from the roof, knocking out the stairwell. "The stairs are gone!" I looked around and pulled Mickey to the TARDIS. We started pushing the door, but it was locked.

"I haven't got the key," I muttered.

"We're gonna die," Mickey agreed.

We looked back at the Doctor. He was thrashing and kicking all he could, but it did no use.

Mickey and I slid down the front of the TARDIS until we were sitting on the floor. I shook in fear. I gripped Mickey's jacket sleeves to keep my hands from shaking off.

"Ow..." moaned the Doctor. He looked up at me, holding Mickey, looking at him.

I don't know what took me over. Something snapped in me. I'd lost my job, my boyfriend was kidnapped, I met a strange dangerous man and now my mum was in danger because the Doctor started the end of the world. I stood up bravely.

Mickey grabbed my leg. "Just leave him!"

The Doctor looked weak, as if he'd given up. I ran. There was an ax on the wall to my left. I took it off it's hanger.  
"I've got no a-levels, no job, no future, but I'll tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School Under-7s Gymnastics Team." I hit a rope end with the ax and cut it from it's hook. I took it in my hands. "I've got the bronze."

I ran from my perch and swung from the rope. I kicked the dummy that was holding the Doctor and he flipped it over his back into the Consciousness. I hit the other dummy. It, and the anti-plastic, went tumbling into the vat.

The Consciousness growled in pain and agony. It started glowing blue.

"Rose!" the Doctor ran to catch me as I was still swinging. He looked down at the Consciousness. "Now we're in trouble,"

Something above us exploded. We ran to get Mickey and the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS doors. Mickey was hugging the TARDIS. The Doctor worked around him. We ran in, and the Doctor flew the TARDIS the hell out of there.

Mickey barreled out of of the TARDIS as soon as we landed. I walked out and pulled out my phone. I rang Mum.

"Rose. Rose, don't go out of the house, it's not safe." my mum said. "There are these things –"

I hung up. Yup. Mum was alright.

Mickey had himself pressed up against the wall in fear. "Well a fat lot of good, you were." I walked over to him.

He whimpered and pointed at the TARDIS. The Doctor was leaning in the doorway.

"Nestene Consciousness?" he snapped his fingers. "Easy."

"You were useless in there," I said. "You would've been dead if it weren't for me." I said jokingly.

"Yes, I would. Thank you."

I smiled. The Doctor was being selfless. That was new. It was nice.

"Right, then," he said, "I guess I'll be off. Unless, uh... I dunno... You could come with me," What? "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the Universe. Free of charge."

"Don't," Mickey said weakly. "He's an alien. He's – he's a thing!"

"He's _not _invited." the Doctor nodded his head at Mickey. "What do you think? You could stay here. On Earth. Fill your life with work and food and sleep or you could go... anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah,"

Mickey hugged me around my waist like a little kid. "Yeah, I can't I... um... I've gotta go and find my mum and someones gotta look after this stupid lump so..." I laughed and patted Mickey's back. He was going to need a psychologist.

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS's doorway with a blank expression as if he'd never been rejected before. "Ok. See you around," he said glumly.

He stepped back and closed the TARDIS door. A few seconds later, I heard the rhythmic tune that increased and decreased in dynamic that rang each time the Doctor flew his ship. The wind blew, and the box faded out of sight, and then silence. The Doctor and his box of wonder were gone.

"Come on, lets go, Mickey."

He stood on his knees perfectly still, his mouth gaping open. I helped him up and started walking him home.

We hadn't even taken ten steps before we heard that tune again. The TARDIS reappeared behind us. We turned and the Doctor popped his head out.

"By the way," he said, "did I mention? It also travels in time." He smiled proudly.

I turned to Mickey. "Thanks," I said.

"For what?"

"Exactly." I kissed his cheek and jogged into the TARDIS.

This was going to be _fantastic._

**Next Time:**

"This is the year five billion. And this is the day – hold on,"

Flames erupted outside the window.

"Welcome to the end of the world."


	6. The End of the World, Part One

**AN: Hullo, people of Earth! I'm back with the next adventure. This one was a bit hard to write, so I decided to do two points of view and switch back and forth in different chapters. So you might get one part in Rose's POV and then get a new chapter that was going on while Rose was narrating that she didn't know about. It'll make sense when you see it. So I hope you lot enjoy and here we go...**

**Doctor Who: The Story of the Last Time Lord and his Many Companions**

**The End of the World**

Previously on Doctor Who:

_felt someone grab my hand. He said one single word that saved my life, "Run,"_

_We bolted out the back doors. "I'm the Doctor by the way. What's your name?"_

"_Rose," I told him._

"_Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life!"_

_We ran down the bridge. He grabbed my hand and I gripped it back._

_I bolted into the TARDIS, "It's gonna get us!"_

"_The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through those doors. Believe me, they've tried."_

"_Are you alien?" I asked._

"_Yes" the Doctor nodded._

_I ran off of my perch and kicked the plastic dummy into the boiling plastic._

_The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS door frame, "You could come with me." he shrugged._

"_Is it always this dangerous?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah."_

_I kissed my boyfriends cheek and ran into the TARDIS._

I closed the door behind me.

"Right then, Rose Tyler," the Doctor stood at the controls and was bouncing a ball of amber in his hands. "You tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? It's your choice; what's it gonna be?"

I thought and shrugged. "Um... forwards."

He put down his amber and started pressing buttons. He rolled a thick disc that was laying on it's circumference. "How far?"

"One hundred years."

He rolled the control once and pulled a lever. He turned something like a salt shaker and the TARDIS engines roared to life. I guess it always made it's wooshing sound whenever the Doctor flew it.

"There you go," he said, pointing at the doors. "Step outside those doors and it's the twenty-second century."

"You're kidding,"

"That's a bit boring though. Do you want to go further?"

"Fine by me," I smiled.

The Doctor pressed the same buttons as he had before, except this time he rolled the disc three times. He pumped something like what you use to put air in a bike wheel or a basketball. He turned the salt shaker again, and the engines sang their rhythmic tune.

"Ten thousand years in the future," he said. "Outside those doors it's the year twelve thousand and five. The new Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive," I laughed.

"I am so impressive!"

"You wish."

"Right then. You asked for it. I know exactly where to go."

He pressed the same controls and rolled the disc aggressively. "Hold on," he told me. The Doctor spun around his little control area, he pressed buttons that didn't do anything and when we landed, just for show, he rang a dingy little bell.

"Where are we?" I asked.

All the Doctor did was smile and gesture to the doors.

"What's out there?" I was getting excited.

Another gesture. I gave in and walked out the doors.

I stepped out and saw a room made of shining blond wood. The darker shade formed a square outline for the blocks of lighter shaded wood. A long thick rectangular metal sheet, almost like a garage door, covered what I assumed was a window. Fancy light fixtures shone on the walls.

I started walking down the small flight of stairs and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. He pulled out his sonic and used it on a control panel in the wall next to the door. The garage door slid down and showed me a view of Earth from space.

The Doctor stood next to me. "You lot," he said. "You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're gonna get killed by eggs or beef or asteroids or global warming, but you never take time to imagine the impossible. Like maybe you live. This is the year 5.5/apple/26 – five billion years in your future, and this is the day – hold on," he glanced at his watch.

There was a bright flash outside the window and we both looked up. The sun had expanded.

"This is the day the sun expands," he continued, "Welcome to the end of the world."


	7. The End of the World, Part Two

**AN: Hello. I know the last one was short. But I wanted to grab your attention and I thought that was a good place to end. This one's deffinantly longer. Now we're gonna get into different povs and such. So, enjoy!**

A voice overhead said, "Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

The Doctor opened the door and we walked down the hallway, leaving the TARDIS behind.

We rounded a corner. "So when it says 'guests'," I said, "does it mean people?"

"Depends on what you mean by people," the Doctor said.

"I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens."

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's all it for?"

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic again and used it on the control panel to open another door. "It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck," he explained. "The Great and the Good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

Well they sound nice. "What for?"

"Fun." the door opened and we walked in. "Mind you, when I say 'the Great and the Good' what I mean is 'the rich'."

"But hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra' – the sun expanding – that takes hundreds of years,"

"Millions," the Doctor corrected. "But the planets now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed to little black dots in the distance. "Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever," I observed "Don't the plates shift around and such? Like, the continents shifted and things?"

"They did. And the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out and nature takes over."

"How long has it got?"

He checked his watch again. "About half an hour. Then the planet gets _roasted._"

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do – jump in at the last minute and save the planet?"

The Doctor leaned in close and lowered his voice. "I'm not saving it. Time up."

"But what about the people?" He couldn't just sit there and watch an entire race suffer.

"It's empty" he said simply. "They've all gone, all left."

I stared at him for a second. Then I realized it. "It's just me then."

"Who the hell are you?" said a voice behind us.

We turned and saw the strangest living creature I had ever seen. He was completely blue. His face, his hands, everything. His eyes were white except for snake like pupils. He had black markings on his face and a light blue gem embedded in his forehead. He had a shimmering bronze colored overcoat on with matching trousers and a ski cap.

"Oh," the Doctor said, "that's nice. Thanks."

"But how did you get in?" asked the blue man. "This is a maximum hospitality zone." He said it as if we should be ashamed of ourselves just for even thinking about his "maximum hospitality zone".

"The guests have disembarked," he continued, "They should be here any minute!"

The Doctor pulled out something like a wallet from his pocket and showed it to the blue man. "No, I'm a guest. Look," He pointed to a blank piece of paper. "I've got an invitation. Look. There. You see? It's fine. See? 'The Doctor plus one.'. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one," he said proudly. "Is that alright?"

"Well obviously," the blue man said. "Apologies, et cetera."

The Doctor was beaming. He nodded enthusiastically.

"If you're on board," said the blue man, "we'd better start. Enjoy."

The Doctor turned to me and showed me the paper. "The paper's slightly psychic. Show's them what I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." The paper shimmered and 'Hullo, Rose!', with a smiley face, appeared. The Doctor put it away.

I looked at the other man. "He's blue."

"Yeah," the Doctor said simply.

I nodded. "Okay."

"... We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler," the blue man was saying. "Thank you. All staff to their positions." He clapped his hands and short blue people with beehive glasses and 1980s like spaceman outfits rushed out chattering in high pitched voices. "Yes, thank you. Quick as we can," he instructed. "Come along, come along. And now might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa,"

Three human – tree hybrids walked in. Two were taller and dressed in dark armor. The center one was obviously a woman of high power. She had a gold corset and a peach skirt. Her overcoat was a golden-rose color embroidered with Japanese cherry blossom branches. It came together in the front in a nice small bow.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace," the man continued. I watched in astonishment as the next guests came in. "Next, from the solicitors of Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." He was short and had folds of fat everywhere. He was also blue (big whoop.). The next few guests were a daze. They included black cloaked blokes (called the Adherence of the Repeated Meme), two brothers whose faces were wrinkly and mashed up dressed in Viking like clothes (called the Brothers Hop Pyleem) two other blokes dressed in cloaks, one golden-orange the other a brown-bluish color, with bubble tops and Darth Vader masks (called CAL "Spark Plug"), a couple who looked like oversized walking vultures (introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo.), and finally two aliens that looked like they were smashed into walls and badly burned when they were infants (the ambassadors from the city-state of Binding light).

The trees came up to us first. "The gift of peace," the woman said, gesturing to one of her companions. He held a tray of tree saplings. "A cutting of my grandfather." She offered the Doctor.

"Thank you." He said as he gently handed it to me. "Yes, gifts. Um..." he started frantically patting his pockets. "I give you air from my lungs." He took a deep breath and blew it in the direction of the trees.

The woman blinked and said, "How... intimate."

"There's more where that came from."

"I bet there is."

One of my eyebrows shot up and I looked at the Doctor as they walked away. He just smiled.

"...and now the sponsor of the main event," the blue steward was saying, "Please welcome the Face of Boe."

A large cylinder like tub rolled in through the doors. In it was a very oversized face with tentacle like hair. His skin was tan and leathery like he'd been spending too much time in the sun.

After he was welcomed, the short chubby blue man came up to the Doctor and I.

"Ah, t he Moxx of Balhoon," the Doctor greeted.

"My greetings on this historical happenstance." He replied in a high pitched voice. "I bring you the gift of bodily saliva's." He then proceeded to spit in my eye. That's pleasant.

The Doctor laughed as I wiped my eye clean. "Thank you very much," the Doctor chuckled out. The steward asked for our attention. "Ladies and gentlemen and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human: Lady Cassandra O' .17."

Through the doors came a metal frame with a completely flat slab of flesh stretched out to be held by metal screws. You could see the blood pulsing through her veins. At the top of the slab, two eyes and a red lipstick stained mouth appeared. Below the flesh, a glass tub held her brain. Two men in white scrubs and face masks walked behind her. One held something like an oxygen tank and a hose.

"Oh now," she said, "don't stare. I know, I know. It's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look at how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me," the man with the oxygen tank stepped forward and sprayed her with what seemed to be water or some sort of acid. I walked around to see if she was completely flat as the Doctor silently laughed. There was nothing but flesh on the other side.

"Truly," she continued, "I am the last human. My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on Earth and were the last to be buried in it's soil. I have come to honor them and say... goodbye." Her voice broke as one of the men took out a tissue and wiped away a tear. "Oh, no tears. No tears. I'm sorry. But, behold. I bring gift from Earth itself. The last remaining ostrich egg" one of the small blue people came in and showed it off, "Legend has it," Cassandra continued "it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from it's nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" she chuckled "Oh no. No laughing. I'll get laughter lines. Have mercy.

Another small blue employee came in pushing a jukebox. "And here," she said, "another rarity. According to the archives, this is called an iPod. It stores classic music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

One of the employees pressed play and a record fell onto the player. ABC's "Tainted Love" came on. I looked over at the Doctor. He was ridiculously dancing, bobbing his head around in circles. I turned around and looked at all the other aliens in the room. They moved around and mingled. None of them seemed startled at all. I couldn't believe this. I thought the plastic dummies were bad. This was worse. I couldn't process any of it. I needed a breather. I walked out of the room."Ah! The Adherence of the Repeated Meme," he said as the black cloaked blokes walked up. "I bring you air from my lungs." he blew air in circles in front of the group. I hope he didn't have bad breath.

"A gift of peace in all good faith," one of them (probably the head of the group) said as he held out a metallic hand. In it he held a metallic ball. The Doctor took it and, of course, handed it to me.

The steward asked for our attention. "Ladies and gentlemen and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human: Lady Cassandra O' .17."

Through the doors came a metal frame with a completely flat slab of flesh stretched out to be held by metal screws. You could see the blood pulsing through her veins. At the top of the slab, two eyes and a red lipstick stained mouth appeared. Below the flesh, a glass tub held her brain. Two men in white scrubs and face masks walked behind her. One held something like an oxygen tank and a hose.

"Oh now," she said, "don't stare. I know, I know. It's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look at how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me," the man with the oxygen tank stepped forward and sprayed her with what seemed to be water or some sort of acid. I walked around to see if she was completely flat as the Doctor silently laughed. There was nothing but flesh on the other side.

"Truly," she continued, "I am the last human. My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on Earth and were the last to be buried in it's soil. I have come to honor them and say... goodbye." Her voice broke as one of the men took out a tissue and wiped away a tear. "Oh, no tears. No tears. I'm sorry. But, behold. I bring gift from Earth itself. The last remaining ostrich egg" one of the small blue people came in and showed it off, "Legend has it," Cassandra continued "it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from it's nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" she chuckled "Oh no. No laughing. I'll get laughter lines. Have mercy.

Another small blue employee came in pushing a jukebox. "And here," she said, "another rarity. According to the archives, this is called an iPod. It stores classic music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

One of the employees pressed play and a record fell onto the player. ABC's "Tainted Love" came on. I looked over at the Doctor. He was ridiculously dancing, bobbing his head around in circles. I turned around and looked at all the other aliens in the room. They moved around and mingled. None of them seemed startled at all. I couldn't believe this. I thought the plastic dummies were bad. This was worse. I couldn't process any of it. I needed a breather. I walked out of the room.

Outside I found a nice window in the corner. It gave me a nice view of the sun about to eat up my planet for a midnight nom nom snack. I watched it for a few seconds and thought to myself. _Why would the Doctor bring me here? What's the purpose of all this? Should I really be traveling with him? Is Mickey ok? _

I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned and a blue woman in an olive green biohazard -like suit stopped in her tracks. She held a small white box in her hands.

"Sorry," I said. "am I allowed to be in here?"

After a few seconds she nervously said, "You have to give us permission to talk."

"Ok... I give you permission."

She smiled. "Thank you; and um, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere." She nodded and walked around the corner to a vent.

I followed. "What's your name?"

She took the metal door off the vent. "Roffalo."

"Roffalo?"

"Yes, miss. I won't be long. I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water."

"So you're a plumber?"

"Yes, miss."

"They've still got plumbers?"

"Oh, I hope they do. Or I'm out of a job."

I laughed. "Where are you from?"

"Kryspalian,"

"That's a... planet, isn't it?"

"No," she smiled. "Kryspalian's part of the Gagget Brickade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Complex 56. And where are you from, miss? If you don't mind me asking..."

"No. Not at all. Um.." how was I supposed to tell her I was from Earth?! "I... I dunno. It's... a long way away. I just sort of... hitched a lift with this man... I didn't even think about it. I don't even know who he is... he's a complete stranger..." my voice died out. "Anyway. Don't let me keep you. Good luck with it."

"Thank you, miss.. and um... Thank you for the permission. Not that many people are that considerate."

I nodded. "Kay... See you later." I waved and walked off.


	8. The End of the World, Part Three

_Meanwhile..._

_Jabe's Point of View_

The Doctor used a sonic device to open the door. The pathway's ceiling was low; both of us had to crouch to keep from hitting our heads on it. The metal walls were lined with bundles of wire and piping.

"Who's in charge of Platform One?" the Doctor asked. "Have you got a captain or what?"

"There's just the steward and the staff," I explained. "all the rest is controlled by the Metal Mind."

"You mean the computer? Well who controls that?"

"The Corporation. They move Platform One to one artistic event to another."

The Doctor paused and thought for a second. "But there's no one from the Corporation on board."

"They're not needed. This facility is fully automatic. It's the height of the Alpha Class. Nothing can go wrong."

The Doctor tilted his head to one side and made an unimpressed face. "Unsinkable?"

"If you like," I smiled. "The nautical term is appropriate."

"You're telling me," he agreed. "I was on board another ship once. They said that one was unsinkable. They ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold." He stopped and turned to me. "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble, there's no one here to save us."

"I'm afraid not," I said sadly.

The Doctor, however, smiled. "Fantastic!" and he continued walking.

"I don't understand. How is that 'fantastic'?"

He didn't answer. After a few moments of silence, he said, "So, Jabe. What's a tree like you doing at a place like this?"

"Respect for Earth," I explained.

"Oh, come on," he spat out. "everyone on this platform is worth z_illions._"

"Well..." I mused. "I guess it's just having to be seen at the right occasions."

"In case your share prices drop?" he inquired. "I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere. Roots everywhere. There's always money in land."

"All the same," I countered. "We respect the Earth like family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I am another. My ancestors were transported from the planet down below. I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."

We reached the venting system's door. The Doctor pulled out his sonic device. "Excuse me,"

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor?" I asked as he started to use his device on the control panel. "Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man enjoys trouble when there's nothing left."

He gave no reaction.

I continued. "I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. Though, even when it named you, I had trouble believing it, but it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me fro intruding, but, it's remarkable you even exist. I just want to say how sorry I am." I held his arm gently for comfort.

The lonely man stopped what he was doing and stood still, thinking deeply. He looked at me and placed his hand over mine. His eyes were watery and filled with sorrow. A tear found it's way down his cheek and woke him from his reverie. He turned away and continued using his device. A moment later, the door unlocked and we walked into the venting room.

Extremely large metal fans rotated so the blades were just above the long catwalk below them. They cut through the air creating a whooshing sound each time a blade flew by. The entire room was made of metal. Two other fan systems stood about fifty feet from the one in front of us.

"Is it me," the Doctor said, "or is it a bit nippy?" he smiled. "Great bit of air conditioning though. Very old fashioned. Best call it retro." He pulled out his device again and used it on the main control panel. He pulled off the front of it and a metallic spider-like thing practically flew out at us. It landed on the floor and climbed up the wall.

"What the hell is that?"The Doctor asked as he walked after it and tried to use his device on it. Nothing happened, so I shot out one of my vines and grabbed it. I handed it to the Doctor.

"Hey," he said, "nicely done."

"Thank you," I blushed. "I'm not supposed to show them in public.

He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." He began examining the spider. "Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?"

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Sabotage-"

"Earth death in ten minutes," the intercom interrupted. "Earth death in ten minutes."

"-and the temperature is about to rocket." he continued. "Come on." he ran out of the room and I followed.

We ran out of the hallway metal hallway with the low ceiling and wires into the gallery hallways. We got to the steward's office and steam was pouring out of the cracks of the doorway. Several staff members were pounding on the door. More were behind them watching frantically. They were all chattering in panicked tones.

The Doctor handed me the spider. He pushed through the crowd and used his sonic device on the door panel.

"Sun filter rising," the room's intercom said. "Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising..."

"Is the steward in there?" I asked.

"You can smell him," the Doctor said. "Hold on. There's another sun filter programed to descend."

He stopped and thought. Then he looked panicked and ran off.

* * *

**AN: Hello, there! I'm putting the not at the bottom this time! Sorry it took so long to post this, but my grandma is having company soon and my mom and I have been helping her get ready. So I've been busy. Thank you all for the feed back and alerts and favorites and reviews and stuff. I hope I'm doing ok with writting this. This episode has been a challenge, but I hope you enjoy it. **


	9. The End of the World, Part Four

AN: Oh my gosh this episode is taking me longer than I thought... Anyway, here is the second to last part of The End of the World. Just a warning, this one is sad.

_Meanwhile..._

_Rose's Point of View_

I woke up on the ground with a pounding headache. I looked around. Was this the room I was headed for? It looked exactly the same... Maybe all the rooms looked like this.

"Sun filter descending," said the intercom. "Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending..."

I looked at the window and a blinding light was descending down the window. The room got hotter by the second. I was tearing off my jacket to relieve myself of the heat. I got up and ran up the stairs to the door

"Let me out! Let me out!" I pounded on the door, hoping to catch someone's attention.

"Anyone in there?" said a voice outside the door.

"Doctor!" I felt so relieved to hear his voice! "Get me out of here!"

"Oh, of course it would be you..." he said sarcastically.

"Just open the door!"

"Hold on. Just two ticks."

The light descended further down the window and walls, frying them, when suddenly, "Sun filter rising," said the intercom. "Sun filter rising..."

Oh good. Now the Doctor would get me out of here and we could get back to the TARDIS and go some place else. A beach or a shop with chips. Then I could go home for a bit and –

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending.."

"Oh great," the Doctor muttered. "The computer's getting clever with me."

"Well stop mocking about!" I ordered him.

"I'm not mocking about! It's fighting back!"

"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"

"I KNOW!"

The sunlight continued down the walls. It got so low, I had to run down the stairs and crouch as low as I could to avoid being fried like a good batch of chips.

"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising..."

The sunlight crept back up the walls. I ran up the stairs and back to the doors. The entire wall was fried to a coal black. I could hear the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.

"The whole thing's jammed..." the Doctor said. "I can't open it... Stay right there, Rose. Don't move!"

"Where am I gonna go? Back home?"

For once, the intercom let go of the sun filter subject. "Earth death in five minutes. Earth death in five minutes."

_Meanwhile..._

_Jabe's Point of View_

_"_The metal machine confirmed the spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." I said.

The guests gasped and chattered among themselves.

"How is that possible?" Lady Cassandra said. "Our rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me..."

The Moxx of Balhoon spoke up as well. "Summon the steward!"

"I'm afraid," I spoke. "the steward is dead."

The Doctor came up behind me and took the spider out of my hand. He said nothing.

"Who killed him?" the Moxx asked.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe," Cassandra spit out. "He invited us. Talk to him!"

The Face of Boe shook his head and groaned.

Finally, the Doctor spoke up. "Easy way of finding out. Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send it back to master." He set the spider down. It immediately started walking to Lady Cassandra.

And then turned away. It skittered around the room a few times, maybe confused. Soon enough, it walked over to the Adherence of the Repeated Meme.

"Shakoos!" Cassandra proclaimed.

"That's all well and really kind of obvious," the Doctor replied, swaggering to the Meme. "But if you stop and think about it," he said as one of the men raised his arm to strike him. The Doctor caught it and easily pulled off his arm. Wires hung loose out of the arm. "a repeated meme is just and idea." he continued. "And that's all they are. An idea."

The Doctor yanked out one of the loose wires and all of the men fell to the ground. He dropped the arm on the body of it's owner. "Remote controlled droids." he said. "A nice little cover for the real troublemaker," lightly, with his foot, he pushed the spider. "Go on then, Jimbo. Go home."

The spider stumbled around. After finding it's balance, it walked to Lady Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swat and never got kissed," she snorted. "At arms." The two men stepped forward in a battle stance and aimed the moisturizing sprayers at the Doctor.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked calmly. "Moisturize me?

"With acid." Cassandra corrected. "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the main frame. You all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face." she smiled cheekily.

"Sabotaging the ship while you're still on it?" the Doctor said. "How stupid is that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would've been enormous."

"Five billion years and it all still comes down to money... Shame."

"Do you think it's cheap, Doctor, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune! I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."

"Arrest her!" shouted the Moxx of Balhoon.

"Oh, shut it, pixie," Cassandra spat. "I've still got my final option-"

"Earth death in three minutes."

"-and here it comes. Your just as useful dead. All of you. I have shares in all of your companies. You'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

"Then you will burn with us!" I protested.

"Oh," she fake sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but, I'm such a naughty thing." she laughed. "Spiders, activate."

The entire platform shook. A few people lost their balance and fell over. Others leaned against walls. Explosions blew overhead and in the vents.

"Force fields gone with a planet about to explode," Cassandra cooed. "At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me!" she chuckled. "Bye bye, my darlings. Bye bye."

White light shimmered around Cassandra and her attendants. In a blinding flash, they disappeared.

"Heat levels rising." warned the intercom.

"Reset the computer!" offered the Moxx.

"Only the steward would know how," I said sadly.

"No," the Doctor walked to me. "We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on. With me. You lot, chill!"

When we reached the air conditioning room again, the intercom spoke. "Earth death in two minutes. Heat levels critical."

"Oh," the Doctor said, looking at the big metal fans. "Guess where the switch is."

Just through the blades you could see a control panel on the other side of the room. To reach it, you'd have to get through the fans.

The Doctor ran to the fan control lever and pulled it down. The blades slowed down. He let go and walked over to them. They sped back up.

I walked over and held the lever down for him.

"External temperature," said the intercom, "five thousand degrees."

The Doctor looked at me, pain in his eyes. "You can't. You're made of wood, Jabe. The heat's gonna vent through this place."

I nodded, already breathing hard. "I know. Now stop wasting time, Time Lord."

And with that, he turned back to the giant blades. I knew that we both knew what would happen. I was willing to do it, anyway.

The Doctor stood and followed the turn of the blades, studying them and learning their pattern. They didn't stop completely, but they were slow enough. He took a jump off the deep end and ran through the first one alive. I could already feel the heat piercing the bark of my skin. He stopped and studied the second blade's pattern., then he turned and looked back at me as if second guessing himself. I simply smiled and nodded my head. He passed through the second one just as a small flame erupted on my sleeve. The Doctor looked back at me and panic filled his eyes, then, just as quickly, anger replaced it. He looked back at the last fan and time seemed to slow down. The intercom began the ten second countdown to the planet exploding, each second becoming farther and farther apart, the fan blades slowed down and the flames spread up my arms slower.

"Ten. Nine.. Eight... Seven..."

The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Six..." He began to take a step.

"Five..." He stepped through.

"Four..." He came out alive.

"Three..." He ran to the controls and shouted, "Raise shields!" just as the flames reached my eyes and I died.


	10. The End of the World, Part Five

**AN: Ok guys, I know I've really been slacking off on this episode. I've just been getting ready for school (I get my schedule Friday! YAY!). I am a freshman this year so it's a lot to get ready for. I've been really cleaning up the house as my mom and I have moved, I've been setting up my new room, my pug has been getting used to her new home and puppy area, it's just a lot of stuff and not a lot of time to write and I'm really sorry. Now that school is rolling in I'm going to try and update once every other day.(?) I've had a big knee injury and I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to dance again this year so I've been looking into creative writing programs and acting programs and arts programs and I'm just all over the place right now! So yes, I'm sorry, things are changing and they're changing quickly and my writing has slowed down. But I plan on getting the rest of this episode out by midnight tonight (in my time zone.). **

_Rose's Point of View._

My door opened. One of the maintenance crew members let me out. I nodded to him warily and slowly walked to the main gallery room. People were huddled around in groups. Some of the shorter employees were chattering over the Moxx of Balhoon's chair. Right where he had been sitting was nothing but a cloud of steam rising from the seat. I looked around. People had died. Burnt to a crisp or simply gone. I pressed my back to the wall behind me. Soon the Doctor strutted in with a determined look on his face. He glanced at me and walked right past me. Instead, he walked to the two men who had accompanied Jabe. He stood in front of them and talked to them. I don't know what he said, but apparently it wasn't good news as one of the men started crying. The Doctor patted his shoulder and walked back to me.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as he stood next to me. "I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, too. I'm bristling with them. Idea number one: teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some sort of feed," he looked around and walked over to where Cassandra's ostrich egg had been put. "Idea number two: this feed must be hidden near by," he grabbed the egg and slammed it against it's pedestal, breaking it. There was a small remote inside. "Idea number three: if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

He turned a nob on the remote. A blue light illuminated the room and a voice faded in.

"Oh you should've seen their little alien faces!" Cassandra laughed; then she saw us. "Oh."

"The last human," the Doctor spat out.

"Oh, you passed my little test. Well done. Now you can join the.. umm.. the human club."

The Doctor glared. "People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them."

"Well that depends on your definition of people, and that's enough to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor; and watch me smile and cry and flutter m-"

"And creak?" the Doctor mused.

"And what?"

"Creak," he smiled. "You're creaking."

She thought for a second. "Ouch... I- I'm drying out... Sweet heavens, moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons?! My boys! No!"

The Doctor didn't move a muscle. He stood and watched. "You raised the temperature..."

Cassandra went on about how we should pity her and such. I walked forward to the Doctor.

"Help her," I said. "Please."

He looked at me sadly. "Everything has it's time; and everything dies."

Cassandra cried out, "I'm... too... _young!_" and then she exploded.

It was gross, bloody bits of dry flesh flung about the room. The Doctor didn't mind though. He walked over to the big window on the other side of the room. He stood there for a long time, and I watched him. He stayed where he was as people left. Some came up to him to thank him as they left. All he did was nod.

After everyone had left the room, the intercom said, "Shuttles four and six now departing. This Unit is shut down for maintenance."

Not long after that I walked over to the Doctor. Before I could put my hand on his shoulder, he turned and walked back to the back of the room. I stood at the window and watched the rocks fly by.

The sun was huge. A huge ball of red-orange gas burning with heat and energy. Solar flares flew off of it in a chaotic pattern, one right after the other. The Earth was no where to be seen. It was beautiful in an unearthly way. I was mesmerized by it.

I don't know how long I stood there. Fifteen minutes? Half an hour? An hour? Eventually, the Doctor showed up at my side.

"The end of the Earth," I muttered. "It's gone... We were so busy saving ourselves no one saw it go..." I sniffed. "All those years; all that history and no one was even lookin'. It's just..."

He let me think for a while, then held out his hand. "Come with me."

I walked out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind me. I stopped in my tracks and looked about. To my left I heard a small child cry. Then I heard a man laughing. It was a nice laugh, light and happy. People walked in different directions talking on their phones, couples going to shops and cinemas, blokes just blundering about with no where to be. A man stood on the pavement trying to sell a magazine.

"You think it'll last forever," the Doctor stood at my side. "People and cars and concrete; but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky... My planet's gone, Rose. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust... It ended before it's time."

"What happened?"

"There was a war and we lost."

"A war with who?"

He didn't answer.

"So.. What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord," he said simply. "I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor... I'm left traveling on my own 'cause there's no one else. "

"There's me."

He sighed. "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you wanna go home?"

I thought about our last adventure. First killer mannequins then trampoline humans, exploding earths and hungry suns. It was fun and scary all at the same time.

"I dunno..." I said. "I want..." then a familiar smell invaded my nose. "Can you smell chips?"

The Doctor breathed in and laughed. "Yeah. I smell chips."

"I want chips."

He laughed again. "Me, too."

"Right then before you get me back in that box you're getting me chips and you can pay."

He shrugged and held out his empty hands. "No money."

"What sort of date are you?" I asked sarcastically. "Come on then, tight-wad. Chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close." I joked.

He took my hand and we walked into the crowd, following our noses.

_Next Time..._

_The TARDIS took off and I gripped the consol. _

_"Right," the Doctor said. "You've seen the future, how about a glance at the past? 1860. How does 1860 sound?"_

_"What happens in 1860?"_

_"I don't know. Let's find out!"_

_A deadly pale woman walked towards us. She opened her mouth and started screaming. White ghostly gas poured from her mouth. A high pitched child's scream mixed in with her own voice._

_We sat down as the red curtains began to pull back. _

_"Charles Dickens," the Doctor whispered._

_In the middle of Mr. Dickens' reading, he stopped and looked into the audience. "What phantasmagoria is this?!" _

_The same old woman as before stood up and started screaming again. _

_"That's more like it!" the Doctor said gleefully._


End file.
